An angel and a Sin
by Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
Summary: D.n.angel, same cast and all except...FMA STYLE!Satoshi is Al and Daisuke is Ed! But just who is the loving palmtree? Just take a guess!It's yaoi all the way! DaixDark! But..who does Dark play?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I was bored and I was making a D.N.Angel and FMA AMV when...sothing hit me! No not a real thing but an idea! What if...d.n.angel and fma...came together...and thus D.N.ANGEL FMA STYLE! Was born!

* * *

Now here are the basics- 

It's all the regular D.n.angel characters just in the Fullmetal Alchemist storyline.

for example

Edward Elric is now Daisuke Elric!

Alphones Elric is now Satoshi Elric!

Winry Rockbell is now Riku Rockbell!

Roy will still be Roy Mustang

Izumi will remain Izumi

Hawkeye will still be Hawkeye and al the other people in the military will be the same.

Now Hohenhim is now Kosuke Elric!

Trisha Elric is now...Emiko Elric!

Scar is Scar!

And Dante is Dante and as for Rose she is now Freedert !

and now for the Sins! Oh gasp lets see who's who!

Sloth(Trisha) is now Sloth(Emiko)!

Greed is now Greed (Krad)!

Lust is now Lust (Risa)!

Wrath is still Wrath!

Gluttony is still Gluttony!

Pride is still Pride!

And now...for the final one...just guesse..thats right!

Envy is our one and only DARK MOUSY!

And if this seems out of wack give a chance I've been dieing to write this! And so you know this is a Yaoi pairing! So it will be DaisukexDark aka EdwardxEnvy. Though Daisuke is still a thief just one with a military license

Now on with the story!

Cheers!

* * *

Daisuke sighed as they made their way to the Rockbells house, Satoshi had insited that they should get Daisuke's automail arm fixed. He had agreed with his younger brother but, just the thoguht of having Riku's deadly wrench hit his head was just too much for the young alchemist. 

And worst of all...**_he_** was placed charge placed in charge of watching over the Elrics.

Just who you ask?

"Aw, man...Satoshi I could just hear her yell at me rigth now..."he said as he ruffled his strawberry red hair.

"Nii-san, I sure if you explain to her she would understand that you couldn't help it."answered Satoshi who was carring their suitcase.

"Yeah...right...god I jusy don't her. She's too confusing...actually...women in genral are too confusing!"

"NOW MR.DAISUKE ELRIC!" came Armstrongs voice.

The boy's cringed as the heard the man speak, for a brife moment they had forgetten that he was there with them.

**"Woman are creatures that should be apprecaited for the uniqness! And even the most wildest flower is a beautiful rose inside! After all they say that like wine women get better with age!"**

Daisuke sighed, as major Armstrong continued with this, he was just greatful that the man hadn't ripped off his shirt.

_EW!...I hate it when he does that..._

_"Daisuke_ wer're here!" came Satoshi's voice as Riku's house came to view, a smile came to Daisuke's lips.

The three of them had been friends since they were toddlers, it was thanks to Riku and Aunt Pinako that he was able to move about like a normal person with these automail limbs. Daisuke glanced at Satoshi, looking at his armor body, a sudden bubble of guilt swelled inside of Daisuke.

After all, he held himself responsible for his younger brother's current condition after they had tried to bring their mother back to life.

"DAISUKE!SATOSKI!What brings you here?" came Riku's voice from the balcony.

Daisuke smiled, and showed her his arm.And after that he felt something hard and metalic hit his head and everything went black as he heard Satoshi's waring a little too late.

* * *

that's al for now sorry if the spelling sucks i don't have time to fix it cause i'm getting kicked out! 

review please!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that's taken so long to update' school starts tomorrow for me so..yeah...anyway heres the update!

------------------------

Riku huffed her chest which was barley covered by the strapless shirt she wore, to see her automail damaged so much and cared so poorly by a hopeless alchemy Otaku just torn at her little heart. As Daisuke mumbled something while he lay on the floor, she greeted Satoshi who was flustering over his injured and alive older brother and to Major Armstrong who anticipated that this would happen.

"Hey Satoshi-chan and Major Armstrong!" she said as she bent down to pick up he fallen (thrown) wrench from the ground.

"Hi Riku-san" replied Satoshi making sure to stay on her good. Satoshi was no push over but when it came between life and Riku's deadly wrench; he'd chose life.  
But unfortunately his brother, Daisuke, seemed to be far more thick headed then he lead on.

"Hello Ms. Rockbell" answered Armstrong who was no baka (idiot) either.

She smiled warmly at them before looking down at her dear friend Daisuke, "Hey…Satoshi…is he really knocked out…?" she asked as she began to pock at the fallen Elric with her wrench.

Satoshi sighed at the two, "Were you trying to knock him out? Because he really is." He said.

Riku smiled mischievously at the fallen chibi, both Satoshi and Armstrong shuddered; well Armstrong did anyway since Satoshi couldn't in his metal body. She leaned down close to Daisuke's ear and whispered so quietly that no normal human should be able to hear it and spoke one word.

"…Shot…"

A moment of silence that could have be cut with a knife.

Ruby eyes shot open, he shot up suddenly and pouted/glared at the girl before him, "Whoareyoucallingsosmallthataspeckofdustcouldcrushhimlikeabulder?"

Though the red head didn't yell it, his pouting face and cold glare was enough to make up for the lack of volume that his sentence lacked in. Riku stared at Daisuke blankly at the statement he had said,  
" Wow…now that's a new one Dai…"

Daisuke pouted and stood up from the ground eyeing the wrench that was still in the woman's hand; he hated when people reminded him about his height it wasn't as if he ever noticed it himself.

"Anyway, Riku I need you guys to repair my au-"

"Why…? You've gotten yourself into trouble again didn't you!" she said accusingly.

Daisuke looked away nervously and glance briefly at Satoshi who backed away slightly as he watched Riku fume at the thought of them getting themselves in danger. Riku had always been the overprotective one out of the three friends, since they were toddlers.

Daisuke looked at the ground, he hated to lie and he hated the fact that he always had to keep Riku at a safe distance from their lives especially since their run in with Wrath. Both her and his teacher, Izumi, could have been hurt badly. He looked at Riku again, and sighed, "We had another run in with Scar…"

Riku gasped but the glare turned into a worried look, "Daisuke! Why do you keep doing dangerous stuff like this!"

"Riku, you know why…we have to find the stone no ever said that it would be without dangerous…I want to Satoshi's body back. You know that…"

"…Yeah…I know I just…worry that's all…"  
Riku hung her head and sighed, the brother's have always caused her to worry since they were children. Daisuke sighed as well, the argument was pointless now, and he got the massage loud and clear. Riku was just worried about his and Satoshi's safety, which was understandable.

"So…can you fix my arm…?" he asked after a long silence.

Riku looked up thankful at the sudden change of subject, "Humph! What do you take me for? Of course I'll fix it! But…"

Daisuke stared at Riku as she paused, "But what…?"

"But it won't cost ya cheap!" she said with a wink and continued to walked back to her home with the others following closely behind her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Central

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall teen, with purple wild hair, piercing violet eyes with cat like pupils wearing a black top the exposed his shoulders his and his stomach completely. Along with a matching black skort that barely reached midway on his thigh, black finger-less gloves and foot sockies! (A/N: I have no idea what  
their called…)Along with a headband that rested around his neck, he sighed as he felt his hair being moved by a sudden breeze.

"Is this what you do all day…? Not very productive Envy…"came a smooth female voice behind him.

You could visibly see his left eye twitch at the mention of his given name; he turned around and threw a pout at the woman who called him.

"Lust…!", he whined " Don't call me that!"

Lust, had dark brown reddish hair and violet eyes that were identical to Envy's, she didn't look that much older then him by her face. Though she was somewhat taller, because of the boots she wore and the dress she always used exposed her oversized chest.

"Then don't call me Lust, _Envy_…" she said as she stood beside him while her traveling companion, Gluttony, stayed behind as he was dining on a corpse.

"But that name does suit you…" she added with a smirk

"Hn. Whatever it's _Dark_ ok? Only _that person_ can call me _Envy_…but _**My**_ name is **_Dark_**!" he said all the while pouting at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine Dark, Master has instructed me to tell you about your new little mission…"

She flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face waiting for his answer, Envy…. Ah…_Dark_ had a way about him that seemed to make everyone just want to rape him. Maybe it was his sense of fashion?  
Who knows and who cared, certainly not Lust…Ah…_Risa._

He sighed and dusts himself off, "Really…? Let me guess keep an eye on Chibi-chan?"

She blinked at him before she nodded her head, "Yes, Dante want's to keep those two boy's tied down till we feed them more information on the stone."

"Hmm…teasing Daisuke is rather fun…Fine I suppose I'm expected to leave now?" he asked as he twirled a long strand of his purple hair with his finger, eyeing it in a boring mildly interested look.

"Dark…do I really have to answer that…? It's a two-day's trip to Resembool…"

Dark couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah…for a human…but not for a Homunculus…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Sorry that it's short I'll write more when I have a chance!Review please!

Enviouse-Of-You-Kid


End file.
